


ziyi's guide on how to raise your human

by zhuzhting



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuzhting/pseuds/zhuzhting
Summary: Ziyi had always taken pride in his work. Albeit not all angels love the idea of protecting fragile meat bags (Lucifer still sends very passive-aggressive Christmas cards), Ziyi feels different. Ziyi takes pride in his work, it is after all hard work.In particular, the human he had been assigned last month was very difficult to keep alive.or, ziyi struggles and zhengting swears he's not trying to die on purpose
Relationships: Wang Ziyi/Zhu Zhengting | Jung Jung
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: Cloud 9 Fic Fest





	ziyi's guide on how to raise your human

**Author's Note:**

> for cloud9 fic fest,
> 
> Prompt: Guardian angel Wang Ziyi has always tried his best in guarding the mortals that he's entrusted with. Too bad his newest charge is the walking disaster Zhu Zhengting who's probably the clumsiest person that Ziyi has ever seen in millenias.

Ziyi had always taken pride in his work. Albeit not all angels love the idea of protecting fragile meat bags (Lucifer still sends very passive aggressive Christmas cards), Ziyi feels different. Ziyi takes pride in his work, it _is_ after all hard work.

In particular, the human he had been assigned last month was very difficult to keep alive.

Zhu Zhengting was not an ordinary man by any means. He was surprisingly clumsy for someone who spun on ice for a living. Whether it was tripping over his own feet or untrained hands fumbling with knives in the kitchen, Zhengting seemed, at least subconsciously, determined to cut his own life short. At some point, Ziyi was pretty sure that Zhengting had been cursed as a child with how many times he had almost died just from slipping in the bathroom. 

He should’ve known taking on the human that even Yanjun had given up on was a bad idea. But here he was, watching through Heaven’s mirror as Zhengting falls off his bed and onto a heap on the floor.

His skull, in reality, should have cracked against his bedside table if not for Ziyi.

Instead, he clambers up with slow movements, untangling from his futon which he tosses back onto the bed, hair messy and movements muddled with sleep.

It was going to be a long day.

\---

Ziyi had to admit, however, that at least watching over Zhu Zhengting wasn’t boring. Between the entertaining group of people he was always with and the way he would almost die every time Ziyi looked away, there was never really a dull moment.

Ziyi uses a well timed gust of wind to push Zhengting back to the safe side of the bridge that he decided to teeter on ( _Lord, why was Zhengting determined to end his own life?_ ).

Zhengting smiled stupidly bright, glancing down at the river he was about to plummet to. “That was close,” he patted his own chest, as if he had played any part in his not falling.

If Ziyi was a lesser angel he would have gutted this man by now.

Despite this, Ziyi can’t help but let out a laugh at the look on Zhengting’s face, pleased with himself and not the least bit afraid.

Yanjun looks up from his own mirror to glance at him. He snorts, “you’re the only one masochistic enough to actually work with that human for so long.”

“I don’t know,” Ziyi says, looking at the way one of Zhengting’s friends pulls him away from the edge of the bridge with annoyance. “He’s interesting.”

\--- 

Zhengting had always felt lucky.

It was a natural consequence to somehow managing to always dodge whatever disaster was about to head his way.

Yesterday, he had tripped over his own foot and somehow managed to fall onto Wenjun instead of the pavement. The day before that a large branch fell right in front of him, missing him by just a few inches.

Zhengting thought he was practically a god of luck at this point. Justin would argue he was the unluckiest person alive instead, but Zhengting liked to keep a positive mind.

Like today for example.

Today, he is alone and a car is speeding its way towards him.

For a split second, Zhengting’s mind goes blank and he makes a motion to skate away until he realizes he isn’t on ice. 

Then his mind goes completely blank and he decides maybe he was just finally out of luck.

That is, until a hand reaches to grab his arm and pull him onto the sidewalk with enough force to rattle Zhengting’s whole body. The car speeds past without so much as a _hello, I almost turned you into paste_ and Zhengting doesn’t have the heart to watch the headlights of what was his almost death disappear into the distance.

He feels juiced, somehow, like whoever had pulled him had shaken his brain and it takes him a moment to realize that his hands are trembling from where they had managed to fist the man’s shirt.

A man who was looking at him with worried eyes, and who, Zhengting just now hears, is talking to him. “-you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?”

Zhengting takes a step back, away from the man’s hold, and takes a breath. “Thank you,” he manages, past the thrumming in his ears. “I thought I was going to die just then.”

“You wouldn’t have,” the man assures and Zhengting isn’t sure how exactly he can say that. “I wouldn’t have allowed it.” 

Zhengting averts his eyes, “right.”

When he looks back up the man is gone and he’s all alone again.

\--- 

The thing about Zhengting is that he doesn’t actually want to die.

It’s not like he purposefully looks for danger just to jump into it headfirst. He just somehow manages to land himself in the worst possible situations somehow.

Like, right now, for example. He’s currently drowning and he isn’t even exactly sure how he got here.

He remembers passing by the pool on his way to the inside the hotel where Justin was.

The party had been thrown by a friend of a friend’s and he had only gone because Justin had wanted to go. 

But now, here he was, drowning while surrounded by several people.

No one really expects someone to drown in a pool party, he thinks, hoping some person realizes that his flailing was not some attempt at swimming

Alas, there was no one, and Zhengting watches as the air bubbles escaped him and onto the surface of the pool and he feels calm almost.

That is, until someone grabs him and pulls him out. Not unlike the first time, the strength used to pull him out of the pool, Zhengting is sure, almost dislocates his arm.

But, Zhengting is alive, at least, and coughing water onto the ground as a man pats him, thankfully much lighter, in the back.

It’s the same man he realizes, when he looks up, as the one who had saved him from a hit and run. 

“Please learn to love yourself more,” the man pleads with big brown eyes, looking a lot like one of Zhengting’s dogs at home. “Have some self-awareness before you take one step forward.”

“I’m sorry?”

The man gives him a strained smile, “you should be,” he says. “I shouldn’t be here, God’s gonna kill me.”

Zhengting blinks, and the man disappears right in front of him.

“What the fuck.”

He sits there for a long while until Justin finds him. When he does, he raises a brow before helping Zhengting to his feet. “You look like a drowned cat.”

\--- 

“Zhengting what the fuck does that even mean?”

Zhengting runs his hands through his hair before gesticulating wildly to the space in front of him. “It means exactly that,” he says, “I need you to push me off this balcony.”

Justin raises a hand to rest on his forehead. He frowns, “you’re not running a fever.” He holds Zhengting’s hand, tugging him away from the railing of said balcony. “We need to get you to the hospital.”

“Justin, I’m fine,” Zhengting tries to pull his hand away to no avail, “trust me.”

“You’re convinced that if I push you off this balcony that you aren’t going to crack your skull and instead a hot man will come and save you.” Justin points out flatly, and maybe like _that_ Zhengting sees how it does sound ridiculous. “That does not sound like fine to me.” 

“Just trust me okay?” Zhengting says, and he tugs harder against Justin’s hold. Which, in hindsight, isn’t a good idea when there is an open balcony behind you. 

Hence, Zhengting manages to yank his hand free from Justin, at the cost of tipping over and off the edge of the railing and headfirst into the ground below.

“I’m gonna have to beg you to stop doing this.”

Zhengting opens his eyes to see the man in front of him again, and he jolts when he realizes _there are wings on his back_ and _ohmygod are they floating_ _._

The man sets him down on the floor, but doesn’t let go of his waist for which Zhengting is grateful because he’s pretty sure his legs would give out.

“Holy shit!” he hears Justin yell from the balcony. “You _do_ have a hot guy who saves you!”

“You can just ask me to come see you next time,” the man says, “just pray or something. Please, _please_ don’t jump off of balconies.”

Zhengting struggles to get his tongue to listen to him. “I don’t even know your name.” he says dumbly.

“It’s Ziyi,” the man says and Zhengting can’t stop staring at the wings on his back.

The light bounces off of them and Zhengting wonders what kind of metal they’re made out of, and how heavy they are. Their entire breadth almost covered the whole sky above them. “What kind of bird are you?”

Ziyi makes a wounded noise at the back of his throat. “I’m an angel,” he corrects, and the wings on his back seem to contract and spread out. Zhengting is in awe. “And I would really like it if you make my job easier and do your best to stay alive.”

Zhengting purses his lips in thought. “Can I have your number?”

This, somehow, manages to startle a laugh out of Ziyi and Zhengting has half a mind to be offended at what may have been rejection if not for how cute Ziyi looked when he laughed. “Just pray.” he says and yea sure, whatever the fuck that meant. Zhengting didn’t even know how to go about clarifying.

And then he’s gone again and Justin is running towards where Zhengting stands dazed, with his hair swept every which way from the gusts of wind he’s sure came from _angel wings_. “Holy shit, Zhengting.” he says, eyes wide. “You have a hot man from heaven watching you.”

\--- 

Zhengting kneels on the ground unsure with what exactly he’s doing.

It’s not like he’s ever prayed before, he’s never even seen a church up close. So he isn’t really sure what the proper etiquette for these things were and what position he was supposed to be in. But his research said that it was his thoughts that counted so he guessed this was enough.

 _Hot man from the sky,_ he thinks to himself before pressing his palms together.

“Dear God,” he begins, “can I please have a date with ZIyi? I don’t know if angels are supposed to date, but it would make me very happy. I’ve been a good boy, and I think I deserve a date. Amen.”

“That’s not quite how it’s supposed to go,” Ziyi says and he’s standing in front of Zhengting with barely concealed mirth on his face. “But close enough.”

Zhengting stands with as much grace as he can, as in he trips, but doesn’t fall (he’s been practicing that) and extends the bouquet of flowers out towards the angel. “Go on a date with me?”

Ziyi smiles, accepting the flowers and putting it somewhere (heaven, probably, Zhengting thinks). “It’s why I’m here.”

\--- 

To say that the date goes without a problem would be a lie.

They talk and Zhengting learns from Ziyi that angels spend most of their days trying to keep humanity from going extinct.

Zhengting finds out he should probably move his bedside table.

Ziyi is funny and tells him all sorts of things that Zhengting could not dream of actually fully understanding. Ziyi also listens to him in rapt attention, and Zhengting can’t be a hundred percent sure he isn’t just humoring him, but he thinks it’s sweet how Ziyi leans just a little bit towards him and turns his whole body in his direction like he didn’t want to miss a single word Zhengting had to say.

And it’s all fun and dandy, with Ziyi’s hand in his until of course, a flower pot falls from a ledge above and almost slams into Zhengting’s head. 

It’s knocked to the side by and unseen force and crashes into the floor instead. 

Zhengting looks at Ziyi wide eyed with shock, and Ziyi pulls him just a little closer. “Watch your step.” he guides.

“You know I think Justin was wrong,” Zhengting says finally, after a while. He grins up at Ziyi. “I think I’m extremely lucky.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys enjoyed this fic and that it lives up to what the person who prompted this expected. thank you all so much for reading!!


End file.
